


Home is a Gift

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver comes home from a jog while also preforming a perimeter sweep. He finds that Felicity while due to have their daughter has befriended two large stray wild dogs that could pass off as wolves. The female is also pregnant which makes the whole ordeal crazy. Felicity shrugs at the dangerous factors as she’s been reading a supernatural love story about a werewolf pack where the Alpha male seemly is in love with a human.Olicity FanArt/Fic Appreciation Exchange (#OFAE)





	Home is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mel-loves-all](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mel-loves-all).



> Hi Mel, I hope I do this justice. I see you like the supernatural world with magical historical love. I took inspiration from the Underworld movie without the vampires. Not much of a dabbler in soulmates/empathy stories; I wouldn’t know where to begin. So, I mixed some werewolf love, wolf-like pups, Oliver and Felicity around their last moments of their pregnancy with Mia. Hope you like. 
> 
> \- @cruzrogue

 

* * *

 

Heavy breathing. Cutting through the thick woods.

A foot imprint left against the soften muddled side off a small creek behind the wooden cabin as the runner in sweatpants looks around to not see the large wolf like creature tracking him since he first started his daily early morning jogs. The dated paw prints telling him that it hasn’t been around this section of the land since their introduction. Maybe seeing a human had it scurry off and it makes the man inspecting those tracks sigh in some relief.    

Hearing the swirl of leaves scrapping against the rugged terrain until some become airborne Oliver looks at the scene as nature shows the power it holds with just a gust of wind. Taking another glance at the old paw print almost the size of his hand he starts his jog back to the cabin. Time to make a healthy breakfast even though it will accompany fruit loops or lucky charms or some other sugary cereal that his bed-mate will require other than the egg whites he plans on making anyways.

Cutting through the woods back onto the small path he makes it back quickly just to stop in his tracks as he sees the approaching view. The beating of his heart increasing tenfold as he takes in the scene that could come out of a horror film. Two large wolf-like-dogs surround Felicity. He’s planning on running at them. Maybe even being lucky to tackling one of them giving his wife time to get to safety. As long as his wife is safe, he’d do anything.

Before he is able to put his thoughts into action, he hears his wife’s laugh. He stops to reassess the situation and notices that both animals are now heeding to his wife’s command. Maybe these large what might be dogs aren’t so wild after all? Still being cautious he keeps his distance not wanting to spook them while Felicity’s hand is quite close as the smaller of the two canines sniffs her hand.

When the opportunity comes, he calls out to Felicity. Felicity looking up from the two fluffy four-legged grey-white crossbreed dogs as she holds her smile seeing that her husband has come back from his morning run.

“Morning Oliver.” He makes small calculated movements towards them not knowing anything other than meeting the larger one since his first jog around the perimeter of the property.

“Felicity, why don’t you go back inside.”

“Why? I want to introduce you to Fido and Frida.”

Oliver looks at the hounds as they seem to be as startled to his presence as he is to theirs.

“Felicity! Please its dangerous to be out here.”

Felicity gives him a weird look but does do as he asks. She begins her ascent up the stairs to the back deck of the cabin. The female dog is right behind her as Frida nudges her human companion up the stairs.

“Okay, okay. I know I’m wobbling but unlike you I’m using my two legs.”

Oliver doesn’t know what to make of that conversation she is having with the dog. He has another set of eyes that are locked onto him. Needing to pass Fido safely and then Frida to get inside. He has many questions regarding how she met them and he’s trying to keep his emotions in check as he moves away from these larger dogs once he knows Felicity is safe with a closed door between her and her newly acquired friends it seems.

As he enters through the front door placing the keys onto a dish. He walks hurriedly to find his wife rummaging around a cabinet for her breakfast cereal.

“Do I want to know how…”

Felicity stops him mid-sentence as she turns her head slightly from the cabinet, she feels like having chocolate flavored cereal today. “Before you start. Met them when you went out for supplies that day it was raining.”

“That was almost a week ago.”

“I know.” She shrugs as she finally turns towards him with the chosen box. “I saw how you handled that raccoon in the garbage. Knew you’d be way to overprotective.”

“You’re nine months pregnant Felicity. Keeping rabid animals away from you seems like a good idea.”

“Oliver, I’ve been cooped up in this place like Rapunzel. No WIFI. Barely a working TV station and I only have the small selection of books the previous owner of this place found alluring.”

“I thought you were enjoying that werewolf series you found.” Oliver gives her a sweet smile, “We will be getting the whole technological hook up just putting together the blueprints and what we will need.”

“I am. But I hate this damsel situation very much so.”

“Fine. I can understand your frustration. Look you have pointed out I’m not the one carrying a soccer field around with me. But eating healthy…”

She moans and gives him her famous pout she wants chocolate cereal to whatever else he’ll make for her. “Well she is a kicker, and let’s add gymnast.”

“Fine.” He can’t argue with her when she keeps using the magic pout with him. “I’m making some add-ons to that measured bowl of sugar you seem to live on.”

Felicity shrugs as she knows she’ll have to eat some of that fruit and protein he’ll push on her.

 

 

 

Days later, Felicity has her head against one of the plush pillows her husband made sure for her to have. She’s sitting out on the deck with Fido by her feet. Oliver just finished building a little pen for Frida to place near the fireplace where they are expecting Frida to have her pups.

His reluctance to have these wild animals around is short lived as his wife would find ways to spend time with the pregnant dog. The moment he sensed it is a losing battle he took them both to a local veterinarian place to have them checked out. Indeed, Frida is also at the last stretch of her pregnancy.

Learning how daring his wife is in befriending these dogs had his blood pressure rise up at how crazy the whole thing is and how she didn’t even think twice about her and their baby girl’s safety. It drives him mad that she can reason things like her welfare and good nutrition off like secondary concerns.

Felicity replaying her story to her husband a little differently than actual events as he finds himself sitting, pacing, looking at her with trepidation, and finally just back to sitting and allowing her to finish the tale. He tries his hardest to not interrupt her story.

 

 

 

_-Flashback_

The day started relatively normal like most days so far…

It starts with him leaving her cozy in bed as he heads into town to get supplies. Oliver went out to stock up their pantry.

Felicity can’t wait to meet her baby. If not only to get more mobility. She aches sitting down, standing up, and even when laying down. Luckily, she’s had a relatively easy pregnancy but she can’t wait to see her feet again.

Oliver left her in bed to read another chapter or two of a love-story between a handsome werewolf and a human doctor who is figuring out slowly that the mysterious stranger she met is different. The description of the woman named Lorrelle fits all the facts of what is considered attractive but Felicity just doesn’t connect with this character as she seems dull and impressive but she is the destined love of the handsome Jonah Wilde the male protagonist of the book. As Lorrelle keeps finding herself in his world and danger seems to follow this female she meets a young quirky female that is written to support both of these characters in having it lead to an epic romance. Jonah using his friendship with Meglaine to help hide from his love interest what they are for who could love a werewolf. Putting the book down, Felicity slowly frees herself from the bedcovers as she feels an appetite for yesterday’s leftovers. Hopefully the yummy food hits the right spot so she can head back to bed and read some more.

Now standing before the fridge looking at the remnants of last night’s meal. Oliver and his MasterChef production the man decided to make meatloaf and being she’s been talking about chicken cacciatore he seemly added it to the menu. She knows he has been as bored as her but the excitement of meeting little Mia is an overwhelming feeling that practically drums out all the other things in their lives.

Taking out the rest of the meatloaf because as much as she enjoyed the chicken yesterday the smell of the meatloaf has held her senses since seeing it just sitting on the third shelf in the fridge since grabbing the milk for her Lucky Charms hours before.

Grabbing a plate and placing a generous portion to be nuked in the microwave she smiles while rubbing her round belly.

“Mia we are so lucky daddy is such a great cook.”

Just as she places it into the microwave oven, she hears scratches against the outer door and pauses. It’s quiet for about a minute until the scratching happens again and she knows she shouldn’t but her curiosity always gets the best of her and she looks out the cabin door window and sees an enormous fluffy white dog she assumes is a dog scratching the exterior door. The levity of how the rain isn’t as heavy as it was merely when Oliver left her in the cabin. The drizzle light pinging of water as it hits against the wood on the deck while glimpsing the poor animal’s wet fur her heart constricts.

Not thinking much of it she takes a piece of the meatloaf and cuts it into pieces. She isn’t crazy to just open the door. Oliver would kill her if the enormous white dog hurts her or their baby metaphorically, she thinks. In actuality he would most likely read her the riot act of crazy things we don’t do. He wouldn’t understand seeing an animal in need truly pulls at her heartstrings and how could she just turn away from helping another soul that is suffering. No. It would be outrageous not to help. Isn’t that the basis of how they fell in love. Helping others while becoming friends, partners and eventually into lovers. Besides she doesn’t think the dog is dangerous or rabid he or she just might be hungry and here she is bound for gluttony is about to eat more than what she really needs.  

Speaking at the door knowing the dog is hearing her. “Hi, are you hungry?” She only hears more rapid scratching against the frame. “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes.” As if on cue the dog barks.

She opens the top part of the high Dutch door and slowly gives a piece of the meatloaf. “Are you a girl?” No movement as the fur ball happily sits waiting for another piece she has in her hand. “Okay. Boy?” and when it barks, she lets out with a laugh. “Boy it is.”

Letting another handful fall she sees he doesn’t catch it into his mouth bet lets it drop onto the deck. He isn’t eating it and Felicity raises an eyebrow wondering what he is doing. With its nose he drags the meat to the edge of the deck and allows for it to fall. “Okay.” She mutters to herself knowing that asking the dog why he did that would give her no answers.

Observing him tears fill her eyes suddenly catching the collar on him, it looks like he’s outgrown it. “Poor boy. You don’t have a home.” She realizes she doesn’t have a home too as she also ran away with Oliver. Unable to be safe in Star City. Tears fall freely and she just looks at the poor dog that probably needs affection to.

Hearing a sudden howl that matches her cry that is not coming from the white bundle that sitting on the deck observing her. Becoming alert to there being at least another dog outside. Maybe she should close the door and wait for her husband. All this could be more than she can handle. Though the little whines coming from under the deck make it hard to do just that. She can’t be a cold-hearted woman to potentially another wet, cold, hungry doggie. She waits a little longer and she feels she made the right choice as she sees the smaller of the two damp dogs limping making itself known to her as the bigger dog runs down the steps towards his friend.

Felicity can hear the little whiny sounds from the smaller dog and without thinking she grabs the plate of food and the kitchen towel and goes outside. At first the bigger dog growls at the human who is up on the deck looking down. Felicity can see how much the larger dog cares for its companion as he’s nudging the smaller dog back under the covering of the stairs that is keeping it semi-dry.

Grabbing a small handful of food, she drops it. “Here sweetie.” The smaller one chomps it down. She alternates between throws as each dog has a piece. When she runs out of food she wonders if she should get more but decides against it. Heading to the door she hears a bark and looks down the stairs as the smaller one starts hopping slowly towards her.

He stops just a stair away and Felicity can see it too has a snug collar. Letting out praise “Good boy.” It gives the weary dog courage to climb up one more step to sniff her shoes. Slowly she brings out her palm and lets him sniff it.

Seeing the most beautiful grey-blue eyes looking at her. She decides that maybe a few more edible treats are what these two needs. She pets the top of the head and tells him she’ll be right back. Opening the door and knowing that there are a few meaty meals in the fridge she makes short work of getting it ready for the two sweet pups that are now sitting on the deck.  

She finds out the smaller one isn’t a boy after all as she cuts the tightened collar that probably hurt this sweet girl. Looking at the little name tag as she reads, “Frida” she looks at into those mesmerizing eyes looking back at her. “Hi Frida.” The dog licks her face.

It takes a bit longer to convince Fido that taking the collar is a good idea. His is starting to embed itself into the poor dog’s neck. “Oh, poor Fido. But now you’re free.” As she stands up slowly from her position, she feels fatigued so she wishes them well and goes inside. Shortly after the rain starts picking up again and she hopes they are somewhere safe.

She changes into what she can and lays back onto the bed. Oliver is due back soon. Closing her tired eyes, she dreams of two happy fluffy white fur-balls.

 

Coming home Oliver places the supplies on the counter and wants to check on his wife. He misses her and seeing that she is okay will make him feel better. He knows he’s been mother hen and hoovering around her making sure she gets all the needed bed rest. Basically, keeping her off her feet. She grumbles and is always telling him she can handle it but it’s so cute how she tries to even get off the bed without his help. Her large belly betrayers her as she tries to prove her point and he keeps his wit constantly trying hard to keep a smile for gracing his face so she doesn’t get grouchy.

Moving around the bedroom as he tidies up, he checks her forehead to see if it’s warm. He wasn’t expecting her to have damp clothes sprawled around the floor. With her still sleeping soundly he just gives her a light kiss and goes back to the kitchen to unpack.

Taking the cold items from the bag and pulling the fridge door handle he begins moving items to make room when he sees the two platters, he made last night that are almost empty. “What?” He doesn’t expect both the chicken and the meat dish to be almost empty. He moves to open the dish washer and sees the newer dirty plates. He can’t believe she’d eat that much. “Okay.” Though he has caught her eating junk food in alarming rates so it isn’t impossible he thinks. Shrugging he continues putting the products away.

She wakes to catching him talking to their unborn child. It is the purest of moments when he does this. The words he says are full of hope and she can hear a longing in his voice to hold, to love, to protect fiercely. She is truly lucky to have this journey with a man who has such a deep rich heart. She knows that he knows she is awake but he makes no movement while he is still in a whisper-like moment with his daughter sharing a secret that only he can hear. As his lips lightly kiss her belly where his daughter is making her presence known he finally rises up enough to reach Felicity’s lips for a sweet peck.

“Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay. How was your trip into town?”

“Uneventful. Mrs. Baker says hi.”

“That’s nice.”

“Just nice? Maybe I should take back the freshly made mint chocolate ice cream she made for you.”

Felicity’s eyes widen with excitement. “She made me ice cream?”

“Yes! She also told me her daughter will be back in town tomorrow to check up on you.”

Felicity nods she likes the midwife enough and her mother Mrs. Baker is a sweet older lady that has been helping out since they arrived here.

“I want Mint chip.”

Oliver grins as he thinks to himself how lucky he got to have such a precious woman in his life. “Okay, a scoop of ice cream it is.”

“Ah…”

“Just one scoop before I make dinner and you’ve already had a feast this afternoon.” She gives him that puzzled look. “Half the chicken is gone and only a small portion of the meatloaf is left. I know you can eat but that was a lot of food. We don’t want a tummy ache, right?”

She waves her head no but she’s hungry. She barely ate any of that meatloaf or chicken as she entertained her guests. “Umm… about that?” She thinks maybe telling him would be a bad idea especially after the whole raccoon debacle of her husband chasing a raccoon away with a broom. Oliver seriously thought about getting his bow if Felicity didn’t talk him out of how ridiculous he was being. He moved the outside garbage barrel away from the house as a happy medium. “Umm… sure one scoop be fine. What do you plan on making for dinner?”

“A pot roast, do you have any requests?”

“No that sounds good so how about that ice cream?” Giving her another kiss before he goes on his way.

- _End Flashback_

 

 

 

 

As she finishes the story Oliver is by her on the extra chair on the deck.

“I now know why you were disappointed that there wasn’t going to be enough leftovers. I honestly thought you didn’t like the dish.”

“I’m sorry you went into overdrive to make another meal. Even when I said that dinner was delicious.”

“Felicity, baby we can’t omit things to each other just so one of us doesn’t get riled up.” Oliver moves to her oversized lounge chair making sure she comfortable in his arms. “There is going to be a million and one things that could set us both off just in raising Mia. We need to be a united front. I’m all in with you. We are a team, right?”

“Right. But…” She can hear him hold his breath waiting for her to go on. “But, it’s just hard to disappoint you. You’ve been this strong rock for me and making you worry is the last thing I want to do.”

“Felicity, I know the feeling.” He takes her hand into his squeezing it lightly. “Though right now you’re very passionate and yes a little careless for my tastes.”

“See even when you’re scolding me you keep from saying I’m a hormonal mess.” He shakes his head at that but is happy she didn’t add the weight portion of her deprecating mumbles.

“I love you so very much.”

“Love you too.”

“Now let’s get you back in the house. I think Frida will have her pups tonight.” Looking at the female dog who hasn’t left the box he’s made as she is licking her backside.

 

 

 

After the third and final puppy is born. Oliver pets Frida. Frida’s has been accommodating to the humans cleaning her babies. Even with Frida being smaller than Fido, she is a very large Czechoslovakian Wolfdog and Oliver took the time to read as much about this breed. Having such large prey animals near his pregnant wife made him nervous. Learning their temperaments because Mia is his primary concern. He knows Felicity trusts his word and if he thought these two wolfdogs pose any dangers at any time that he’ll have no problem sending them all to the pound. Felicity jokes that once they’ve assimilated into his everyday life and he falls in love with them he’d do his hardest to protect any newcomer into his family. She may be right. He is a big softy when it comes to family.

Felicity hands him the last cleaned puppy to be placed back into the litter of greyish-white cuteness. “Wow! They’re so big already.” Making a face. “Ouch.” Thinking of when she’ll be at this stage giving birth to her own daughter she asks, “Do you think Mia’s head will be huge?”

Oliver looks from Frida now licking her babies to his wife. “I think she’ll be proportional to a normal baby her size.” He takes the now extremely dirty towel from her as she begins to pull the gloves off, he had her wear. “And no. She won’t be a puppy or some hybrid werewolf she’ll be a good mix of us.” He looks at her giving him that dubious look. “Felicity, neither of us are canines no matter what that weird site says.”

“Yea, yes I know. I just been reading way too much into that world.”

“Maybe when I go to town tomorrow, I’ll get some non-supernatural books for you to read. Maybe a fair maiden and her hunky mate in some historical romance series.”

“That’s sweet but I need to continue reading about Jonah Wilde. I’m half way in and fully invested. Though I’m not really feeling why he is in love with that doctor. She’s so one-dimensional.” She gives the gloves to him to toss out being that she’s having a hard time trying to rise from the comfy armed chair.

“Let me just get rid of these and make sure there is plenty of water for Frida and make sure Fido isn’t going to barge in and disturb us all.”

“He’s been quiet since he became a father. Maybe you should have a talk with him.” She looks at him shaking his head in bewilderment but nods knowing doing this will make her happy.

“Okay, but before I handle Fido, I want to make sure you’re comfy in bed. You’ve had an adventurous evening and I know you must be exhausted.” Filling a water bowl, he brings it close to where Frida can get to it with ease. He isn’t tired but he can’t wait to just wrap his arms around his wife but that is usually after she falls asleep. He’s found that going to bed together Felicity has a harder time finding the right position to sleep. She places to much emphasis on making sure he has some room that it’s just easier for her if he isn’t in bed and just sitting there listening to her babbles before tucking her in.

“Okay.” She struggles a little before his strong grip helps her up as they move slowly to their room. “Mia’s also been quiet tonight. I guess maybe my excitement for the new pups exhausted her.”

“Maybe.” He makes sure she is steady on her feet before letting her go. “I do hope she’ll be a good girl tonight and let her mom sleep throughout the night.” He hears Felicity make a ‘pfft’ sound indicating the moment she gets into a nice sleeping rhythm her daughter will make sure that her existence is known.

 

 

 

An enchanting amber color of the flames radiating from the fireplace casts the only light in the large room where Frida sleeps alongside her pups. With the occasion cries of her babies they feed and sleep an ongoing process since being born a few hours ago.

Just a few feet away Oliver finds himself moving his hand to stop the soft caress against his face. Moving his head slightly as the pillow he used to sleep on slides further away. He came here when he just didn’t want to disturb his wife from a fitful sleep. No matter how much the term bedrest is used it seems his wife just couldn’t find tranquility to fully get the rest she deserves. Seeing her finally looking peaceful he couldn’t disturb her. That may be due to all the excitement of Frida having her litter and how much the dog allowed her human companions to clean and welcome each new pup to the world. Seeing his wife so happy put him at peace.

Sharing a few words with Fido last night as the dog decided to hang with him and not keep Felicity company. The dog watched his human host throw a blanket and one pillow near a wall that observed the new instant family of five. Oliver’s face meets with a cold hardwood floor. Groaning as he makes an unintelligent noise while waking up to a furry tail brushing his head every once in a while.

“Okay boy.” Oliver swats the furry tail from hitting him again. “We need to learn boundaries.”

“Does that mean we are keeping them?” Felicity’s voice is heard coming from the hallway. Fido excitedly already leaves Oliver’s side to the human he seems to prefer. “Hey boy.” Oliver is right behind Fido as he stops the dog from leaping to lick Felicity in the face.

“No! Down!” sighing loudly. “Felicity what are you doing out of bed?”

“I noticed my husband wasn’t in our bed.” Felicity looks at Oliver controlling Fido before he is able to look back at her.

“You finally were having a good night’s sleep I couldn’t wake you up.”

“So, literally sleeping with the dogs is…?”

He just shrugs but keeps a strong hold on Fido. “You should still be in bed.”

“I’m pregnant not sick.” Felicity holds out her hand so Fido can lick it. “How’s Frida?” Just as the name is uttered Frida comes around and Oliver groans. “Hey momma.”

“Felicity, please go back into the room before one of these pooches gets overexcited.”

“You can be so grumpy. Okay fine.”

Oliver commands them to sit and both obediently do so as they watch their mistress walk back into her room. He has to give credit where its due whomever trained them did a great job. Though abandoning or neglecting such wonderful dogs makes him want to knock some sense into the irresponsible pet owner. Bloomfield is a small town but it has a veterinarian shop which posted a flyer of Fido and Frida. Now they wait to see if anyone comes forward.

He walks into their room and sees Felicity sitting on a stool he uses to plop his feet. She’s trying to grab the book on the floor to no avail. “Honey, let me get that.”

She makes a disgruntled noise as she tries one more time.

“You don’t need to prove that you’re not helpless. Last time I checked you are carrying our perfect child one more thing you can do that I can’t.”

“Oh please!”

“There is no contest. I wish you could see yourself like the way I see you.”

“Oh my.” A small grin forms before she sports a larger one. “It seems we went full circle.” She looks at him kneel down and grab the supernatural romance book.

“Full circle?”

“Yes, my beloved pupil whom has become the master. I am so happy you’ve come to see yourself like the hero I always knew you were.”

He lets out a huff an amusement as his wife is always surprising him with words. “I am the lucky one it seems but we need to get you back in bed. Do you need to relieve yourself?”

“Oliver, honestly?”

“I know. I know I can be a little much but helping you is my everything right now. Beside I’m going to be heading out for my morning run with Fido and I want to make sure the ladies of the house are all good.”

“Just make sure to feed me some granola I’d be fine until the main breakfast.”

“Of course, which sugary substance are you craving?”

“I might go with Fruit Loops.”

“So how is the story coming along?” He hands her the book as she’s finished sliding back into the bed and replaces the blankets back on herself. “Did the doctor find out that Jonah is a werewolf?”

Felicity rolls her eyes as she moves to the pages and she begins to read, “The darkness clouded where her eyes tried to get a good look at the beast. He was huge. A part of her scared but she held her stance feeling it wouldn’t harm her even though it tore two men apart coming to her rescue.” Oliver sits on the bed as Felicity’s facial features animatedly help tell the story. “She needed to touch his coarse muscles. Muscles she has never seen on a mere man before. The medic in her saying it was for practical medical knowledge. The red-blooded woman knowing it was for her own cardinal desires.”

“Well at least she likes a side of him enough.” Oliver states.

“Oliver, she isn’t describing Jonah at all.”

“Huh?” Now he is lost. “Okay then who is she describing?”

Felicity flips the page and reads out loud again, “Within the darken walls as the raging werewolf hiding in the shadows from the doctor are both alerted to the authorities heading their way the beast makes a brave jump to escape. Fleeing as fast as it could run until the beast grew tired and the mortal flesh began to overwhelm and make the creature lure in stillness as its frame became petite and a woman emerged. Yet again, protecting Lorrelle from a vicious attack.”

“Oh! Why did Lorrelle think that Meglaine was Jonah? I mean she still doesn’t know Jonah is a werewolf?”

“No, she doesn’t think he is a werewolf. She thinks he is to conceited to be the wolf even if she likes him and she’s seen the werewolf and Jonah at the same time. She doesn’t like Meglaine. Thinking that she is a threat to her growing relationship with him.”

“Yet it is the woman she dislikes who saved her this time.”

“Exactly, she does that because she cares for Jonah a lot you know in that platonic way.”

“Platonic huh?”

“Yes.” She gives Oliver a look. “Lorrelle is the heroine of the story, it’s her he will fall in love with.”

“Come on you can’t really believe that.” Oliver shakes his head at the woman who could play that once upon platonic friend but in reality, the course of their lives was meant to be more, become more. “I’m reading it all differently but I’ll let you continue reading and you can tell me when it shows the true path.”

“Oh, really and what do you think will happen?”

“Jonah will realize it is Meglaine that he is in love with.”

“Sure! Like the author would setup an elaborate story for Lorrelle and Jonah to becoming lovers only for him to realize a woman he barely has any significant care for is the one he really loves.”

“Yep.”

“Oh, go get me my granola and be on your merry way.”

“Yes, ma’am. But don’t count the heroine off so soon. It seems Meglaine will do whatever it takes to protect the people she loves. If Jonah presumably loves Lorrelle the woman who truly loves him doesn’t want to see him hurt. Evening protecting someone who brings pain to her heart.”

“Sure. You are such a sap sometimes.”

“For you always.” He gives her a kiss and heads to get her a small snack to begin their daily routine once again.

 

 

 

_Days later…_

Felicity wakes up to an abundance of little squeals from Oliver’s side of the bed as her eyes adjust to the little light coming into the room, she notices Frida’s head just over her belly. Oliver always leaves the hallway light on when he leaves for his morning run enough that it won’t disturb her sleep but enough so she doesn’t need to reach for the lamp to see her footing.  

“What do we have here?” She doesn’t need to move much to know that all the puppies are on the bed with her. “You’ve been a busy mama this morning.” She pets Frida’s head as the girl happily makes a low-pitch content moan.

They found out last night the previous dog owner passed away and the dogs were with him on his unfortunate accident. They became strays shortly after laying with their dead master for as long as they could. Wandering off into the seclusion of part of the regional woods near their home. The son of the deceased wants his dad’s dogs or a nice payout. Their prized possessions he intends to sell them. The man is not privy to the puppies’ existence nor will he ever be. Oliver has offered the man a decent bid for them both. He can’t see Fido and Frida split up and he really wants to change their names. As of this morning, they are proud dog owners.

Felicity did tell her husband once they wormed themselves into his heart, he would never be able to let them go. They will have to decide on the puppies’ perfect names later in the meantime they get all these fluffy balls to play with. At least the canine family is intact and no selling is in the immediate future Frida and the mistress of the house can have their young in peace.

They’ve talked about dog names and as simple as it was to both agree easily on human names like Lucas or Mia for their own child it has been the opposite for the little pups. Oliver calls out different names for Fido trying to see what name fits but nothing has stuck so far. Felicity thinks as they’re out running her husband is probably trying once again. She shrugs and is quite fine for now having a blast calling them all different cutesy names until maybe some stick.

Turning the bedside lamp on she squints a little and Frida moves to lay beside her and make time for her little ones to feed. Grabbing the book, she still has to finish. Her investment in time has been to the pups they are so adorable. With only a few more chapters left she wants to see how Lorrelle will take to finding out the man she’s been seeing is actually a werewolf.

Flipping to the bookmarked page she starts to read.

“Oh.” Felicity says as she reads the line that Meglaine gets shot saving the doctor once again. “Why does that doctor always have to put herself in dire situations? Jonah told her to stay away. Sheesh.” Annoyingly flipping the page to see Lorrelle run into Jonah’s arms weeping. He seems lost a little stunned that his friend most likely will die when he purposely pushed her away thinking she was jealous of his happiness.

Felicity closes the book with tears in her eyes. She didn’t think Meglaine dying would hit her so hard. It is just a fictional character but Felicity wants to know more about this endearing werewolf who captured her heart. She knows the backstory of the lead characters of the story but this wonderful bright woman she needed more of. How could the author of this story short change the reader? Now fulling crying making Frida howl in mock pain to.

“Felicity!” Her name shouted as Oliver runs through the living room to check up on his wife. His breathing heavy expecting the worst but as he comes to a halt, he sees Frida anxiously rubbing herself on his wife. “What is going on?” He looks at the three puppies and back at his wife who is still crying and wiping at her face. “Let me get the tissues.” He’s out of the room for a mere moment as he gets back with a box and hands her a few. “What happened?” Sitting by the edge of the bed near her waiting for an answer.

“Meglaine is probably dead.”

“What? Who?” It dawns on him quickly as all the conversations they’ve had about these werewolves. “Hey, hey. It’s just a story. Are you sure?” He wants to sound comforting at least.

“She was shot with a silver bullet.”

“I’ve been shot a few times myself and I’m still here.” He knows he shouldn’t joke but it slipped from his lips anyhow.

“That’s not funny Oliver!” She sniffling trying to control her tears.

“So, the story is over? She died?”

“Um… No! I closed the book and broke down I don’t think I can read any more.”

“Felicity, honey. If you don’t finish, you’ll never know.”

“Better than knowing she dies; she was my favorite and I didn’t know much about her.” She lets out a sniffle. “Jonah never apologized for telling her she’s basically a pest. How can he be so dense?”

“I don’t know honey.” He kisses her forehead. “Are you okay? If you need me to sit here with you for a while…”

“No. Go take your shower, I’ll be okay. You know how easily I cry nowadays I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then, after I’ll make us some breakfast. Sound good?”

“When doesn’t food sound good?” She is almost always famished. He pecks her lips and looks at the family on the bed. “I’ll come and collect these three shortly.” She nods as she turns to give them her attention. Surely these fur balls will help her dreary mood after having her heart torn out from reading.

 

 

 

Frida makes a whiny sound not wanting Felicity to get out of bed. “Okay, I know my belly is a nice pillow but I need to pee.” Finding herself rolling slower off the bed than usual just to be mindful of the three little squirming babies on the bed. Oliver let them stay a little while longer as she begged him while being overrun by yapping balls of delight. He rolled his eyes at the antics but left her to play as he went to make breakfast.

Once her two feet are planted on the rugged floor, she makes small slow strides towards the bathroom wishing that soon she’ll have her daughter in her arms. Just as that thought enters her mind, she feels a popping sensation with some fluid running down her legs.

His voice just a few feet but with a wall between them. “Felicity, you better not have left the bed unescorted.”

He stops in the hallways as an unrecognizable look on her face practically has him start the slow-motions of processing what he thought he was ready for. Everything they have been taught the whole process foreign yet very familiar because he has practiced this moment over and over even to the point where his wife gave him an ultimatum to stop or she’d smother him in his sleep. He didn’t take her threats serious enough with her hormonal dismay of how much his hoovering faux labor drills could annoy her and landed up with some bruises, she wallops a good fisted grip. Yep he learned personal boundaries quick while still remaining the doting husband while making sure everything was set for this moment.

“I think we are having a baby.”

This is it. He’s already on the phone calling the certified midwife as he’s helping Felicity back into their room. Leaving the phone on speaker as he grabs the special sheets to place on the bed just under the comforter as his wife places each puppy onto the box Oliver brought into the room to collect them before making breakfast.

Everything is on autopilot. Locking the excited dogs in a special room that has the door reinforced just for such occasions as he makes sure everything is sanitized as he follows a list of things that is recommended. The contractions are mild but he knows it can be a long labor just as easy a short one.

He is a mess of nervous it ranges from excitement to all these crazy what-ifs that just keep dawning on him. He just can’t wait to meet Mia. Making himself breathe in and out before joining his wife. He doesn’t need her to feel his all over the place energy so he tries to calm down and lucky for him he hears a set of tires coming down the private drive and he heads to meet the woman after he calls out to Felicity telling her that their helper is here.

 

 

 

Felicity knows that soon she’ll be meeting her baby girl and excitement washes over her. They… She planned a natural birth due to keeping a low profile and she doesn’t think using an epidural would be wise with how her chip in her back is situated. Dr. Schwartz did recommend their midwife if that is the route they were taking so here she is now pacing in her room when Oliver would rather have her off her feet. Being stuck on the bed isn’t what she needs so she’ll continue pacing until Abigail tells her it is time to lay down.

Insistent on wearing a sweater even with how both Oliver and Abigail tell her that she’ll be uncomfortable Felicity is insistent on wearing the red comfy shirt keeping the autumn chill from her bones.

Being fully dilated in such a short time span a joke’s made that Mia Smoak Queen is as impatient as her parents.

Felicity is to wrapped up in breathing and listening to Abigail as they work to have little Mia join them. Oliver is right there holding her hand and leaving small kisses on his wife’s head as she’s miraculously having his baby. He loves her so much and being here is the only place in the universe he wants or needs to be. His heart is full of such happiness that a part of him wants to burst and maybe when his daughter is finally here tears may soon follow as his world is complete. A dream of his fulfilled.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you so much. I’ll love you even more when this baby’s out of me.”

With that he can’t hold his impassive face from showing happiness at how she can pull a smile from him on a moment’s notice.

Moments more of breathing and pushing has them welcoming their baby girl. He is holding his squirming child as the rest of birthing practice is happening and when he gives the child back he gets to cut the umbilical cord right after the baby is weighed and cleaned. Oliver is back at his wife’s side as Abigail finally gives the beautiful baby to her mother. He can’t contain his happiness as he watches how Felicity looks down at their blessing.

 

 

 

Days later when things are calmer, Oliver doesn’t know how much Fido and Frida will take to Mia but he’s prepared as both are leashed and ready to leave the room. These two have been scratching at the door with intermediate howls that it has been a miracle that Mia hasn’t cried because of them.

The little swaddled princess comfortably in her crib as the two dogs sniff her scent. Felicity is observing from the wooden bench by the window smiling wildly at the scene. She’d never thought the sight of Oliver Jonas Queen a man whose reputation proceeds him is in total serenity showing his daughter to their pets. Two wolf-hybrids that will most likely be overprotective of this precious child and in helping ease Oliver’s mind of the ground’s security.  Who would have thought the Queens would find themselves in a town having a beautiful daughter and being surrounded by fluffy greyish white balls of energy? Not her in a million years if you asked her seven, five, or even three years ago she’d call you crazy.

Now she is married to the love of her life and has two large breed of dogs that already wormed themselves into her own heart. Snow and Luna both named by Oliver and his wife couldn’t be happier with the names. ‘A blanket of snow and how the moonlight hits across Luna’s eyes making it magical.’ Those were his words as he’d been appreciating all the little things once again. For now, cut off from the world and he’s like a little kid with them at times and it’s almost like a dreamlike moment.

 

 

With Oliver busy with the dogs and installing cables to give his wife the technological setup she desires. It has been a struggle being without reliable connection and soon she’ll be able to setup something that if Oliver does leave to help with Team Arrow business again she’ll be able to completely be in her element and help them stay safe.

Now with her family busy it gives Felicity a moment to finish the book. Her lower back bothering her since Mia’s delivery she been basically bed bound still busy working on her company with her trusty notepad, Oliver doesn’t even bat an eyelid on her technical stubbornness as long as she allows herself healing time and doing those physical therapy sessions by his side he’s okay.

Placing the book on her lap, she’s been dreading to finish but her husband is right that she’d be bothered if she doesn’t see the journey of Jonah, Lorrelle, and Meglaine through. Bringing a big box of tissues this time she is ready as she flips to the last page she read. “Okay. Here goes.”

‘ _Meglaine lies prone as the bullet is withdrawn from her upper chest cavity. Whispers in the hallway outside the makeshift surgery room seem sullen as one of their own may die tonight. No one knows why she saved the doctor. As Lorrelle became more ingrained into Jonah Wilde’s life his friendship with Meglaine dwindled he still leaned on his friends help in his endeavor but things weren’t serene. Some within their circle mused that she was madly in love with him and would do anything to make him happy others saw that the quirky girl just kept her oath to protect the clan from outsiders doing her best to keep humans from finding out of their existence_.’

Felicity just moved the pages along it was clear the author was dragging Meglaine’s death to push Jonah to understand that he needs to tell Lorrelle who he is. Needing her to save one of his clansmen. Sighing audibly at the likely outcome she partly jumps when she hears Oliver’s voice.

“Hey honey, I brought you a snack. How’s the reading coming along?” Looking at her disappointed face. “That good huh?”

“My girl’s death is being dragged out and its really bumming me out.”

“Well Mia’s still asleep and the dogs are basically sun bathing so how about I read to you?”

“You’d do that?”

“For you, you must know by now I’d do anything for.” He moves the plate to sit comfortably on her lap and takes the book after she points to where she left off. Reading a few paragraphs, he can see where the story is heading and its nothing like what Felicity has painted. Jonah is truly in conflict there is a reason he hasn’t told Lorrelle his secret and it’s because not even he realized it until holding Meglaine’s limp hand in his. The woman dying needs more than the healer in his clan who isn’t really a professional medic. Oliver sits on a side chair by the window letting his wife enjoy the snack while he reads.

‘ _Dr. Byrde slowly enters the makeshift medical room slowly a little horrified that the patient isn’t in a hospital. Realizing now that it was… no is this woman that saved her from the evil man’s clutches witnessing the bullet meant to silence her take out her savior._

_“Alright let’s get to work. I’ll need some assistance, anyone who has medical knowledge. I also need you out of here.” She looks at Jonah pained expression of wanting to be here. “Jonah, please step outside. Let us do the best we can, please!”_

_He nods and backups slowly but before leaving begs. “Please save her. Please save my friend’s life.” In that moment Lorrelle knew that the leader of these people had a soft spot for this woman._

_“I’ll do my best.”_

_It felt like a lifetime as Jonah paced the packed hallways of catacombs under the city. Many who care for her are praying as others hold their stance waiting and hoping she pulls through. Meglaine has reached so many of her clan with grace, humility, hope, and strength that brought a togetherness that the possibility of her no longer being among them holds a certain sadness._ ’

“You do see where this is heading?”

“Alright she probably doesn’t die.”

“Probably? Hmm Hmm.”

“Jonah doesn’t love her.”

“Jonah doesn’t fully realize he loves her. There is a difference.”

“Like what? Like you and I difference?”

“Well…” Oliver let’s out. “That isn’t entirely true with us. I like to say I knew for sure by the moment with the Count but I tried so hard to fight it for some silly notion of protecting you from me.”

“How did that go?” Felicity moves the finished snack plate to the side as Oliver slides onto the bed. 

“Is that your way of rubbing it in? That we could have all this sooner?”

“Nope. We weren’t ready than. As much as it pains me we had a few more bumps in our road before we got here.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Gosh I love you so much.”

He sighs happily as they get comfortable and he moves the book to a good spot to continue reading. Meglaine pulls through and as Oliver thought Jonah realizes his love for his friend. Boasting to his wife that he was right and Felicity just rolls her eyes. Just typical the man found love and with such knowledge that everything in his world just makes sense.

With the happy ending in the first edition of the book series Felicity can’t wait to read how Jonah and Meglaine relationship blossoms. Oliver even spoiled it by sneak peaking at the third and final book that their love produces some pups. Yes, she can’t wait to read the rest of the series.

As for their own love. They know their hearts belong to each other and whatever life hands them they know love can conquer all.

 

The end!

Thanks for reading! :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> What to thank these people for all their hard work in having the first OFAE  
> @allimariexf @msbeccieboo @faegal04 @puck038 @1-crazy-dreamer @lucyyh  
> Thank you so very much!


End file.
